


Shameless

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: In the cover of a dark room, Aymeric might will himself to be shameless for the right person.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone
Kudos: 32





	Shameless

Aymeric had heard of them of course. Pleasure houses were something common in other parts of Eorzea. Where men satisfied their carnal urges with escorts. Yet this was something different entirely. Somewhere people indulged in the carnal and uncouth. A place with leather and toys where both highborn and lowborn dallied. Sometimes with one another, undoubtedly, though confidentially. Privacy was of the utmost importance and it had only been through a lucky eavesdrop he'd heard Haurchefant mention such a place. Somewhere he was going. Somewhere he likely went. He was an upstanding knight and had to choose wisely what company, and secrets, he kept.   
This place had not been easy to find, especially for himself. As a high profile man asking such questions could (and did) spark rumors he couldn't afford to have swirling around. Yet coin could grease enough palms and silence enough lips. Asking the right confidant and expressing a moticum of concern for them netted Aymeric the directions he sought. Slipping down a narrow passage in the Brume he felt for the handle underneath the door. It was just large enough for fingers to slip through, scraping knuckles on the snow beneath. Managing it open he pushed it shut behind, shaking his shirt and vest free of a few fallen flakes.   
From his pocket he procured a masquerade mask. He had been warned ahead of time such a place would kick out troublemakers or high profile people looking to start scandals. Men and women of all sorts were welcome to come and indulge in whatever it was they fancied safely. He could respect it. Reaching forward in the dark he found another handle and pushed it open, stepping into the establishment.   
A masked woman at a desk in a narrow hall leading to another door. It looked simple enough. With an awkward clear of the throat and shuffle forward Aymeric greeted her.

“Wot can I do ye for, Ser?” She asked, looking up at him. She squinted. Suspicious. His face was one easily recognized.   
“I seek the company of.. a friend. A comrade, I believe is here.”  
“Issat so?”  
“Aye, it is.” Aymeric lowered his voice. “A Ser Greystone, mayhaps?”  
“Even if 'e were 'ere I wouldn't tell ye. We value privacy 'ere, Ser.”

From his breast pocket, Aymeric withdrew a pouch of coin and set it on the desk. When she looked disinclined to speak solely from that bribe alone, Aymeric selected his words carefully. “I only wish to know if he may be.. enjoying himself without.. ah.. permission.”

Confidentiality took a backseat to the wicked grin that spread under the masked face. A hand slipped out to feel the coins in the purse before seizing and pulling it away from the Lord Commander's ownership. 

“So that's 'ow it is eh? I'll bite. Second hall. Fourth on the right.”

With a curt nod Aymeric turned away and made to survey the room for its hallways. Fury forfend, he had not expected that to be.. exciting. For those words to stir something in his loins and make his throat go dry. The palpitations had not ceased and were now only even more eager. Heavy boots echoed across the floor as Aymeric followed the appointed directions down to a nondescript door bearing only a carved '4' on its front. Drying his palm on his vest Aymeric popped the door open and slipped quickly inside. Privacy was obviously tantamount in this establishment and he'd not offend. 

Oh.   
That which his eyes did find.

Haurchefant. A simple masquerade mask could not hide the identity of his brother in arms. Nails dug into the wall with his rear in the air. A leather corset snug around his waist and shoulders and nothing hiding the redness of his ass. Long legs spread in thighboots offering the world a perfect view of all he had to offer. The dominant stopped the moment the door opened.

“And you are?”

Aymeric grinned. The voice that spoke was lust itself taking hold. Fury take him for his depravity.

“Taking over. Your crop, kindly.”

Haurchefant jumped at the voice and instantly rounded. Face deep red with shameful burn he could do naught but watch as the Lord Commander stepped forward to accept the crop from the paid hand and they vanished out the door.

“L-Lord Commander? I-I.. I'll--”

“On your knees.”

If his face was red before it was combusting now. That voice. Dripping honey. Calm. _Hungry_. The throb of his dick at the command reminded Haurchefant to move and slowly he did. Down on his knees but not to grovel.  
Aymeric couldn't stop the groan. Haurchefant descended to his knees but with legs so pointedly spread. Offering the Lord Commander a full, delightful view of the arousal he held. The body he was about to take full ownership of. 

“By the Fury... someone has been a naughty boy..”  
“M-My apologies, Ser.” Gods he could barely find his voice. The object of so many fantasies. Here with him and prepared to satisfy. If Haurchefant dropped dead in this moment he'd had died a happy man. His breath syncopated with each bootstep as Aymeric advanced. Fingers gliding over the length of the crop, feeling its paddle and then without warning, descent.  
Aymeric hadn't expected the crack to resound so well and he nearly apologized when he saw the slight jump Haurchefant gave. Oh but that sound. A cry, hungry and ecstatic. Again he cracked into the meat of that thigh and gods did Haurchefant moan. 

“Louder.”

He obeyed.

Another crack. Harder. Marks shaping across pale skin.

“Louder!”

“Thank you Ser! Thank you, thank you!”

Gods was it genuine. Haurchefant was in ecstasy. His trousers were becoming far too tight for comfort. The night was heavy on his head and already Aymeric was losing control of his own need. Torn between dragging this out and just slamming the other down. Taking a deep breath Aymeric willed himself patience. Gently the crop found Haurchefant's chin. Tapping it a few times he guided it up to cross that dirty mouth. The submissive leaned in to kiss it, nuzzling it and leaving a playful bite at the end of the paddle, shaking his head lightly like a puppy in play.   
He was beautiful. This was a sacred space for them. Something depraved that both would surely find confessional for in another time. For now, Haurchefant was all that mattered. Making him come undone in the filthiest ways his admittedly rather vanilla brain could come up with. Lowering it Aymeric came forward and slipped his boot between Haurchefant's legs. He shifted to press weight against the Lord Commander's leg, eyes meeting as Haurchefant ground his cock into leather. Those beautiful sky blue eyes hooding in delight, intoxicated moans filling the space between them as hips moved. His hands felt for Aymeric's thigh, appreciating the curves of muscle before holding on for support to grind a little more insistently. 

“Good boy..” Aymeric swallowed hard, struggling to find words but so desperately wanting them. 

“I'm your good boy.” Haurchefant affirmed.

“You are. My good boy.” A gentle hand stroked through soft silver. Cupping his cheek and letting his thumb give a few tender strokes. “Such a good boy Haurchefant..”

“L-Lord Commander.. Please.. I want more..!”

Aymeric smiled. “And you will have it.” 

The hand in his hair gripped and guided Haurchefant off his leg to kneel more evenly between them. Retrieving it to rest on his belt they shook with anticipation as he flipped the buckle and pushed it away. Haurchefant's eyes glimmered in low candlelight, eagerly nudging the bulging shape behind fabric. His hands gripped the waistband as Aymeric pulled it apart and found smalls, pulling it all away in one swoop. Fury be praised: not only was Aymeric handsome he was endowed to boot. All elezen men were lengthier than Hyuran counterparts but there was a girth to him that made Haurchefant's mouth water.   
“For me..?” he cooed. “Oh Ser.. bless thee..” He wasted no time in wetting his lips and starting to kiss along the length. Now it was his turn to milk Aymeric for all those pretty sounds. Rubbing his nose along the underside Haurchefant traced the shaft upward, alternating kisses and tongue. Getting it good and wet for when he reached the peak and took the head in his mouth, moaning around it. He held Aymeric's hips to help the man from stumbling. With hands now gripping his shoulders and stable Haurchefant could get to work. Bobbing lightly at first to get to know his new toy before sliding down deeper. Pulling back he sucked hard and drew a lengthy, filthy moan out of Aymeric along the way.

“B-By the Fury.. how are you so..” Aymeric's lips trembled. “B-By the gods, Haurchefant!”

Pleased with his compliments Haurchefant continued. Back down the shaft he went giving it the same care as before. He adored this. The feeling of having his mouth full. Hands working the base and balls of a strong cock as Haurchefant let himself be used. Praise be to their Fury: this was exactly what he had dreamed of. Now it was time to really make him moan. Setting hands on his thighs Haurchefant drew back and nuzzled the soaked tip. Lapping at it to taste the precum he had been gifted. Such a generous master. Aymeric had been worked into intoxication for the moment and was it ever a sight. Sweating profusely, hands trembling, those beautiful sapphire eyes locked on Haurchefant down below. He was right where the submissive wanted.   
Closing his eyes Haurchefant opened his lips and began to suck again. This time he didn't stop at a simple mouthful. He pushed further, willing his throat to relax and accept even more in. The noises Aymeric made only encouraged him more. He paused, gagging lightly until his throat obeyed properly and he managed to get the last inch down, nestling into rough black hair. Now Aymeric was undone and the real fun began. A hand in his hair hips snapped to his face, pushing him up against strong muscle. He moaned around the cock, gagging, gasping, riding the waves as they tossed his head. Haurchefant pushed back against the hand, groaning between heavy gasps of breath.  
Oh the sight. The feeling. Gods the ecstasy that mouth could bring. Using Haurchefant like this felt as the utmost disrespect but he couldn't get enough of it. Came back for more, even, stealing Aymeric's cock back into his throat. Hands fell on shoulders, fucking that filthy mouth as hard as Haurchefant allowed. Fury.. oh Fury he was so close!

“Enough!”

Aymeric pushed him back, the world around him spinning. Gods he wanted it. So close. So _fucking_ close it fucking _hurt_ but he didn't want this to end here. No. He was going to own Haurchefant. He didn't have to tell the other. Haurchefant knew. Leaping up eagerly onto the bed he kicked the thighboots away and held up the bottle of lubricant. Slicking his fingers with a generous helping those hips tipped up, legs spread high in the air. Aymeric caught one, happy to help support Haurchefant and enjoy the view. Fingers feeling for his hole and bringing more ecstasy to his eyes as they pushed inside. 

“You're beautiful, Haurchefant. Amazing.. A blessed creature..”  
“Ser.. oh Ser thank you..” His head fell back on the pillow, biting his lip as those fingers pushed deeper. Spreading to stretch those walls. “I want it.. I want your dick..”  
“I know you do.” Aymeric cooed, kissing the calf to his left as he knelt between Haurchefant's legs. “It's going to reach so deep in there..”  
“Yess yesyes... please.. oh please Ser...”   
“You take your fingers so well..”  
“Y-Yes Ser. I.. I do.. I'd take yours too..”  
“I'm sure you would.” Aymeric nipped the calf. “But I have something even better for you this time.”  
“Y-You do.. and I want it so fucking bad..” Deeper, near to knuckles as his legs spasmed in Aymeric's hands. He cried in sinful agony, wanting, wanting, wanting. The fingers withdrew and he slid down more, resting on Aymeric's knees. “Please.. Please!”

Aymeric broke. He couldn't make Haurchefant wait. Not after that. Nor was he waiting any longer. Grabbing the lubricant it took everything Aymeric had not to stroke himself off right there. His cock throbbed as he coated it, weeping more as it threatened to release right there. Fingers fumbled for the buttons on his vest. Off. He needed it off. His shirt as well, tossed into a pile on the floor. The cold night air helped somewhat but nothing was going to satisfy the burn until he had this man on his dick. Accepting knees over his shoulders Aymeric took position and pressed upward. His movements were somewhat awkward, not nearly as experienced as his counterpart, but _Fury_ when he penetrated. Sank into that heat..

“Haurchefant! B-By the Fury..”

“Oh fuck.. fuck Ser thank you..!” He was so big. Oh gods it felt amazing to be filled. Bit by bit it pushed in and tears welled to Haurchefant's eyes. He couldn't stop them and he needed to touch himself. Needed to relieve that welling orgasm. “Fuck me..! Please Ser!”

Aymeric needed no further demand. Hips sweeping forward they rammed against his ass. Haurchefant screamed. Pleasure overwhelmed the pain of his eager dive. His body would adjust, eagerly so. Pressing downward Aymeric's hands gripped the pillows. Thrusting deep, hard, bodies shaking and tossing on the waves as they cried in shameless pleasure. Louder, filthier, lips and teeth and tongue meeting flesh as cocks throbbed and ached and pulsed. Moving as one, calling and responding. Deeper. Harder. Need you. Want you.

“I-I can't! Haurchefant I--!”  
“Pleasepleaseplease! Don't.. stop..!”

Aymeric's eyes rolled back. The world whited out around them as his hips seized. His throat went tight, body tight and pulsing. Air rushed his lungs and he screamed, moaning with each throb of his cock pumping jets of seed into Haurchefant. The knight below him harmonized, jerking his own dick for every drop he could make it spill. He whimpered and cooed and thanked and begged. Just when Aymeric thought he couldn't move he found the second wind, a carnal need. Fucking harder, grinding into his ass as though he could find himself even deeper. More more more, he couldn't stop!   
Haurchefant was long since lost. Drooling and moaning and ripping nails into Aymeric's skin with desperate need. It was too much. He couldn't take it but Fury he wanted to. Wanted that cock to keep pounding him. Owning him, splitting him open. Aymeric wanted him so badly. His body tightened, spasming and convulsing with a second, dry orgasm underneath. Shameless screams and cooes and cries.  
As suddenly as it started, it ended. Both dropped, heavy, breathless, and spent. The world spun madly around them and clinging onto one another was all they could do to stay grounded. Twitching and shaking in the pulses of aftershocks. Savoring their connection, how perfect it felt. Fingers wound into Aymeric's damp hair, drawing him in for breathless, messy kisses. Nuzzling him and feeling their sweat mingle between their hair. 

“B-Bless you Ser... t-thank you so much..”  
Aymeric chuckled. “Bless you, Haurchefant.. you're.. amazing.”  
“We should.. meet here more regularly..?”  
“Mmmm..” Aymeric kissed him again. “I think we just might have to.”


End file.
